


please, jack, pleeeeeease

by chiarascura



Series: overwatch ficlets [17]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarascura/pseuds/chiarascura
Summary: requested by @mrs--nicole "pet and reaper76"this is sort of reaper76, more about family though because i'm weak





	

“Please.”

“Gabe.”

“Please. Jack. Please.”

“Gabe. No.”

“Please. Come on.” 

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers and shut his eyes. “We cannot bring a puppy into the compound, Gabe.”

“Please!” Fareeha’s small voice was much more difficult to deny, and Gabe knew that. Bastard brought her in just to play dirty. “Jaaaaaaaaack, pleeeeeeeease, I’ll take care of him and feed him and play with him and take him on walks all the time, please!”

Jack exhaled and looked at their little group enjoying the nice weather and fresh air outside the base in a little park with an open green field. Gabe stood beside him with his lower lip jutting out in a truly pathetic pout; Fareeha was rolling on her back in the grass giggling and screaming intermittently with the puppy climbing across her; Jesse and Ana sat on a blanket a few feet away just watching the situation play out, with Jesse doing a terrible job of hiding his smirk and Ana laughing outright at him. 

Jack glared at each of these people, manipulative and conniving and-- he felt a hand rest on his lower back, fingers inching toward his waistband, as Gabe leaned in. 

“Babe, I promise I’ll make it worth it.” His voice was low enough for the others not to hear the words, but Jack was sure the adults knew exactly what was happening and he could only pray that his face remained a normal color. “It will make Fareeha so happy, and can you imagine morale on base? To have a little puppy running around?”

Fareeha held the animal in question up with her hands under the dog’s shoulder joints, and they both looked up at Jack with big brown eyes. The little golden retriever’s tongue hung out of its mouth and he panted happily, wiggled his legs in Fareeha’s grasp until he could turn to lick at her face. Fareeha giggled, and Jack felt his resolve soften just a touch.

“Gabe. This would be breaking health codes, U.N. regulations, code of conduct, probably, what about people with allergies, it’s--”

The puppy broke free of Fareeha’s grasp and, like he knew he was the subject of discussion, ran over to jump up against Jack’s legs. He barked, a little high-pitched puppy bark, and pawed until Jack leaned down to scratch behind his ears.

“He loves you!” Fareeha jumped to her feet, still long gangly preteen legs and no sense of balance, and came to stand right next to them, folding her hands together and pleading in a very familiar manner. Jack wondered who had schooled her in using her cuteness against him (he had three guesses, and they were all right in front of him). “Please Jack!”

Jack gritted his teeth. He knew that he’d end up taking care of this puppy, that he would have to train and feed and care for the animal while he had 8000 other things to keep up with in Overwatch. And yet.

“We can name him Soldier Puppy-six.”

“Gabe, that is absolutely awful.” But they both knew Jack was weak and that’s how they ended up with an attack puppy on base (who only ever attacked with affection and jumping on you for kisses). 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr [@janeclawsten](http://janeclawsten.tumblr.com/) for overwatch and dragon age and you can send me prompts too


End file.
